Elo do Destino
by josiasguterro
Summary: Uma jovem que perdeu a mãe recentemente embarca em um navio para tentar se divertir, e talvez superar a perda. Porém tudo esta para mudar na vida dela, nada será como antes.


Prefácio

E então eu vi a vida se esvaindo de seus olhos cinza azulados, uma lagrima escorria por seu rosto, e suas bochechas antes sempre rosadas agora estavam pálidas e gélidas, tinha acabado, ela tinha ido, suas últimas palavras? "Não se preocupe Sophie, sempre estarei com você. Além disso sempre terá o seu irmão e os deuses ao seu lado. "

Ao terminar essas palavras ela olhou para mim colocou sua mão em meu rosto, enxugou minhas lagrimas, virou seu olhar para a janela onde um relâmpago cortava o céu nublado, expressou um leve sorriso, apoiou sua cabeça no travesseiro, fechou seus olhos pela última vez e partiu para o sono eterno da morte.

Já fazem três meses que ela se foi, e eu ainda acordo gritando no meio da noite. Implorando para ela não partir, mas sempre em vão. Comecei a ir a um psicólogo e psiquiatra, que me receitou vários remédios que não adiantaram nada, serviram apenas para que eu ficasse sonolenta durante a aula e acabasse reprovando de ano. Sempre que tenho uma crise meu irmão me conforta com um abraço e dizendo que foi melhor para ela, pois já sofria a meses por causa de uma doença desconhecida sem cura. A saudade é o que mais me machuca.

Por indicação do Doutor parei meus estudos, meu irmão pediu uma licença no trabalho dele para poder cuidar de mim e sugeriu fazermos uma viagem para eu poder me distrair. Porem mal sabia eu que tudo estava prestes a mudar em uma semana quando eu fizesse dezesseis anos.

I- O Início

Já era final de tarde quando acordei, estava no carro deitada no banco de traz. Estávamos em um porto, onde um navio gigantesco estava atracado, o sol estava se pondo, o céu estava avermelhado e com poucas nuvens. O mar estava calmo, uma pequena brisa soprava, eu conseguia ouvir o som das gaivotas. Meu irmão entra no carro e com um lindo sorriso fita meus olhos com os seus olhos verdes.

\- Achei que irias ficar dormindo, o navio já vai partir é bom você levantar se não quiser ficar me esperando por seis meses aí dentro - Falou ele puxando de leve minha perna.

\- Como se você fosse conseguir me deixar para traz, ainda mais agora que meu aniversario está chegando - Falei puxando minha perna e rindo.

Saímos do carro e fomos rindo e fazendo cocegas um no outro até o navio. Ele mostrou os passaportes para um segurança na entrada do navio, que conferiu e nos deixou entrar. Nosso quarto ficava perto da proa. Ao entrar pela grande porta branca do quarto coloquei o cartão da porta em um suporte e as luzes se acenderam. Fiquei boquiaberta com a elegância daquele quarto. A minha frente havia uma sala grande com uma mesinha de centro feita de vidro e um metal prateado que ofuscava a vista de tão polido junto de um sofá de camurça marfim sobre um gigantesco tapete vermelho. Um pouco a frente se encontrava uma varanda com portas de vidro onde era possível ver o mar a frente e abaixo o deck de uma das piscinas onde umas mulheres se exibiam nas espreguiçadeiras para homens malhados e bronzeados. Nesta suíte haviam dois quartos, ambos com camas de casal king size lotadas de travesseiros.

Decidimos que eu ficaria no cômodo da direita, minhas malas já estavam na sala , em cima da cama tinha um roupão e um conjunto de toalhas de banho e de rosto. Me deitei na cama e comecei a pensar na vida, na falta que minha mãe me fazia, tentei mudar meus pensamentos antes que as lagrimas saíssem, depois de um tempo acabei pegando no sono. Acordo no outro dia com musica tocando no deck ,vejo da porta do meu quarto meu irmão deitado no sofá só com uma cueca box preta, lendo um livro de ficção sobre mitologia grega. Ele e eu sempre fomos fascinados pela mitologia grega, principalmente por causa da nossa mãe que desde que éramos pequenos nos contava histórias de guerra entre deuses e titãs, e as maravilhosas criaturas místicas que habitavam secretamente nosso mundo, obvio que não acreditávamos, acho que é meio difícil esconder um gigante. Me levantei e fui colocar minhas roupas no guarda roupa. Olhei no cronograma e a única coisa que me chamou a atenção foi uma festa à meia noite numa área atrás do navio, para comemorar os cem anos da agencia de viagem , o John concordou que seria legal irmos para eu poder me divertir um pouco pra variar. Fiquei o dia todo deitada descansando para poder aproveitar a festa a noite.

A noite caiu, tomei um banho, coloquei um vestido sem alça estilo tomara que caia azul marinho com saia de babado curto. Fiquei me olhando no espelho por alguns instantes e me perguntando por que eu não era como a maioria das meninas da minha idade, que anda assim todo dia e que só liga para beleza e ficar com garotos, afinal de contas eu não fazia questão de me maquiar todo dia, nem de usar saia ou vestido, e além do mais eu ainda nem tinha beijado alguém.

Meu irmão apareceu e se escorou na porta do quarto, fiquei um tempo reparando nele, ele estava lindo, vestia uma camisa social de manga curta vermelha , daquelas que fica bem certinha no corpo, o que realçava seu abdômen definido e seu braço forte de academia. Ele estava com um colete preto por cima, uma calça jeans preta colada e um sapato social, meu irmão quando decidia se arrumar fazia muita garota babar, e muitos rapazes certamente também, além disso ele tinha um metro e noventa de altura, cabelos loiros num corte curto e repicado, possui olhos verde, pele um pouco bronzeada por causa do surf e lábios finos, mas com um sorriso sacana que fazia as garotas da escola se derretem por ele.

Já eu sou extremamente branca já que não saio muito de casa, tenho pouco mais de um metro e sessenta, olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos, minha mãe dizia que eu tenho os olhos do meu pai (mesmo eu nunca tendo conhecido ele, nem visto foto no álbum da família), tenho cintura fina, já que sou magra demais, porem tenho peitos que eu considero grandes, mas odeio por que sempre tem um tarado que fica olhando.

\- Já está pronta? - Meu irmão quebrou o silencio.

\- Estou...falta apenas colocar o salto - Falei colocando a meia calça escura e um salto agulha de camurça azul marinho.

Me levantei e fiquei de frente para o meu irmão que me virou de frente para o enorme espelho do quarto.

\- Você está linda - Disse ele colocando meu cabelo para o lado - Sabe o que está faltando?

\- O que? - Falei enquanto ele pegava algo no bolso.

\- Isso - disse ele mostrando um colar prateado com um cristal azul no meio - Considere um presente de aniversário adiantado .

\- Mas como assim? Não posso aceitar um colar desses ele deve ser muito caro - Indaguei gaguejando.

\- Mamãe deixou esse colar para que eu te desse de aniversario. E ela sabia que você queria muito ir para a Europa nesse ano, por isso ela deixou esse colar e dinheiro para pagar essa viagem. Ela sabia que talvez fosse não aguentar até seu aniversário mas queria que você se divertisse ao invés de ficar no seu quarto o dia todo - Disse ele colocando o colar no meu pescoço - Só tome cuidado por que isso é uma safira, e você é um pouco atrapalhada.

Ele me virou me deu um beijo na testa e me abraçou. Eu estava sem reação, me segurei para não chorar abracei ele forte por um instante, me soltei do abraço me olhei no espelho, ajeitei meu vestido enxuguei uma lagrima que insistiu em sair peguei meu celular e vi que já era quase meia noite .

\- Então vamos aproveitar essa viagem e essa festa de aniversário adiantada - Falei tentando expressar um sorriso, enquanto pegava minha bolsa e colocava o meu celular dentro.

\- Vamos? - Disse ele fazendo sinal para mim segurar nos seus braços.

Descemos quatro andares até o térreo do navio e andamos até a parte de traz do navio onde seria a festa. Passamos por uma cortina de fitinhas prateadas e nos deparamos com muitos balões prateados e luzes apontando para um tapete vermelho coberto de pétalas de rosas e um fotografo tirando uma foto de todos que chegavam a festa. Sentamos em uma mesa mais no canto. As mesas estavam decoradas com um tecido branco que ia até o chão, havia um arranjo de flores em cada mesa. Mais ao centro do salão havia uma pista de dança e na frente dela tinha um palco, onde um DJ tocava remix de músicas de época. Olhei ao redor e não pude deixar de notar que um rapaz não parava de me olhar mas ignorei e fui dançar.

II- A Festa

A festa se desenrolava e a um tempo John já estava dançando com uma garota morena ,ele estava com a cara de quem quer aprontar, mas já estava acostumada com isso.

O Johnnatan sempre foi muito baladeiro e pegador, eu nem fazia questão de perguntar o nome das meninas que ele levava para casa, por que toda semana tinha umas três ou quatro diferentes. Acho que seria mais fácil eu aprender álgebra do que decorar o nome delas.

Decidi ir buscar um suco, no caminho vejo o mesmo rapaz de antes me olhando, tento ignorar e volto pra mesa procuro pelo meu irmão mas ele já não esta na pista de dança, o rapaz que estava me olhando se aproxima e diz que precisa falar comigo, me levanto e vou procurar meu irmão, o rapaz me segue pedindo para eu escutar ele, procuro por um segurança mas por mais incrível que pareça não vejo nenhum ,vou em direção a saída para ir para o quarto. O rapaz me segue, fico com medo e grito pra ele parar de me seguir e começo a correr, mas sem sucesso pois em questão de segundos ele me alcança e me empurra contra a parede.

—Sophie — Ele parecia conturbado e assustado,mais do que eu inclusive, ficava olhando para os lados, como se tivesse com medo de alguem-Você corre perigo, os grandes caíram e ele esta vindo atrás de nós e principalmente você pois apenas você pode detê-lo ,encontre a Tempestade e vá para Atlantis. La você encontrará a verdade.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo ele sai e entra em um corredor, fico olhando na direção do corredor e pensando como ele sabia meu nome, então sinto uma mão no meu ombro e acabo gritando no susto.

— Sophie? — Era meu irmão — Não quis te assutar ,desculpa. Você esta bem? Porque você esta aqui fora?

— Tinha um cara me olhando desde que chegamos na festa eu fiquei com medo e não te achei então vim em direção ao quarto mais ele me alcançou aqui e começou a dizer umas coisas estranhas — Disse pra ele tremendo de medo.

— Que rapaz? Onde ele esta? O que ele disse? — Ele olhava pelo corredor procurando pelo rapaz. Parecia estar alterado pela bebida.

— Não sei quem era, nunca vi ele na minha vida, mas ele sabia meu nome, ele disse algumas coisas sem sentido e sumiu pelo corredor.

O que ele disse? — Ele me indagou enquanto andávamos pelo mesmo corredor que o rapaz havia sumido.

— Não sei, eu não consegui entender o que ele falou, algo sobre ir para Atlantis, os grandes caírem e sobre uma Tempestade, sei lá, ele nao falou nada que fizesse sentido. Será que era algum louco ou algo assim?

Os olhos do John se arregalaram quando disse essas palavras sem sentido, como se ele tivesse entendido direito o que significavam.

— Você sabe o que isso quer dizer? Como ele sabia quem eu sou?

— Vamos para o quarto, já esta tarde —,Disse ele cortando minhas perguntas.

— Mas...

— Apenas vamos para o quarto Sophie, e esquece isso ele era apenas um louco — Disse ele em um tom mais forte.

— É mas era um louco que sabia meu nome — Retruquei.

— Esqueça isso, deixe que eu resolvo tudo isso amanha.

Fomos para o quarto. Nem lembrei de perguntar aonde estava a garota, e antes que eu pudesse pensar em tudo que aconteceu apaguei de cansaço.

Acordei tarde, fui na sala e tinha um carrinho com um café da manhã e um arranjo de flores, fui no quarto do John e ele já não estava, peguei meu celular e mandei mensagem para ele perguntando onde estava, ele não respondeu. Decidi ir na piscina, coloquei um biquíni, peguei minha bolsa de praia e fui para a piscina da popa do navio, ao lado do salão onde foi a festa na noite passada.

Ao chegar lá vejo um fita de interditado e uns seguranças retiravam alguma coisa da agua. Gritei, era um corpo, o corpo do cara que estava me seguindo na festa. Os seguranças me olham com cara de raiva e surpresa, seus olhos tinham cor amarelada e sem pálpebra, como se fosse de um animal. Começo a passar mal e desmaio.

III- O Segredo

Acordo na enfermaria do navio onde uma enfermeira media minha pressão, ela me explica que eu desmaiei no deck e um segurança me resgatou. Digo a ela que desmaiei por causa do corpo.

— Corpo? Que corpo? — Pergunta ela com uma expressão meio irônica.

— Havia um corpo de um rapaz na piscina, tinha uns seguranças removendo o corpo dele.

— Não havia corpo algum, apenas você, que deve ter passado mal pelo calor.

— O que? Como assim? Claro que tinha um corpo, eu não sou louca-Digo a ela ficando confusa.

Ela me pergunta se eu estava bem e diz que vai me dar um calmante para que eu pudesse descansar mais um pouco. Ela retira uma seringa de uma gaveta e um frasco do bolso, coloca o liquido na seringa e chega com ela perto da minha veia mas antes que ela pudesse aplicar a injeção meu irmão chega e afasta ela de mim empurrando-a contra o armário da sala. Pergunto se ele esta maluco mas ele ignora.

— O que você esta fazendo aqui Celeno? Quem te enviou? — Disse meu irmão enfurecido

— Vocês se conheciam? — Pergunto a ele confusa. Ela olha pro meu irmão com cara de sarcasmo e em seguida olha pra mim.

— —À é claro, como você iria se lembrar de mim, afinal você era apenas um bebe, quando aconteceu.

— Cala a boca sua megera — Grita meu irmão pra ela.

— Você não vai conseguir esconder tudo dela por muito mais tempo Jhonny, ela merece saber, diga a ela, diga como você colocou fogo na minha casa e fugiu com aquela mundana — Seus olhos brilharam num tom alaranjado.

— Eu mandei você calar a boca.

Meu irmão avança nela, tira a seringa da mão dela a força e injeta no pescoço dela, o tom alaranjado do olho dela brilha ainda mais, ela retira a seringa do pescoço e começa a gargalhar.

— Achou mesmo que o meu veneno funcionaria contra mim? — Seu semblante mudou de irônica pra furiosa e então ela pulou em cima de uma mesa de metal e falou algo em alguma língua que eu não entendi mas que meu irmão pareceu entender perfeitamente.

— Vai sonhando cretina, a única coisa que vai queimar no inferno será você— Ele olha pra mim.

— Sophie fuja aqui é muito perigoso pra você, quando eu acabar aqui eu te encontro.

— Não vou deixar você, somos dois e ela é só uma mulher oque ela pode fazer de mais ? — Meu irmão estava nitidamente irritado e concentrado.

Ao perguntar isso a enfermeira expressa um sorriso sádico seus olhos brilham mais do que antes, ela remove um bracelete prata que tem em seu pulso e na mesma hora os braços e pernas dela começam a pegar fogo junto com a roupa dela. As chamas se revelam garras vermelhas nas mãos e nos pés, na extensão do seu braço surgiram penas esverdeadas e seu corpo todo se cobriu com penas azuladas, seu rosto antes esbelto se tornou um misto de mulher com pássaro, mas com presas e uma língua comprida e bifurcada no lugar de um bico, e seu cabelo loiro se tornou plumas coloridas que iam ate a cintura dela.

Meu irmão retirou um cristal do bolso que ao tocar brilhou se revelando ser uma espada dourada, ele tentou golpeá-la mas ela se lançou no teto da sala e em seguida investiu contra meu irmão, que colocou o braço dele na frente onde o bracelete que ele sempre usava se materializou um escudo de luz azulada, mas mesmo assim meu irmão foi arremessado pra fora da sala pela janela, corri até ele.

— John, oque é aquela coisa? Por que você tem uma espada? O que é esse bracelete? Como fez isso? — Fazia perguntas que ele continuava a ignorar

— Fuja Sophie, depois eu irei te explicar tudo mas agora você tem que correr, não esta preparada para me ajudar.

A criatura que a poucos segundos era uma linda mulher pula pra fora da sala através do buraco feito na parede, meu irmão se levanta com certa dificuldade e me diz pra correr, corro em direção ao quarto, olho pra trás uma ultima vez e entro num corredor que leva as escadas.

Podia jurar que vi os olhos do John brilhando numa cor avermelhado .

Corro até o quarto me tranco no quarto, pego o telefone e tento ligar pros seguranças mas a linha esta muda. Escuto um barulho vindo do corredor, pego uma faca do carrinho do café vou pro quarto tranco a porta e me escondo dentro do armário.

IV- O Medo

— Por que? Por que isso esta acontecendo comigo? Não! Isso não é real! Não tem como ser real! Ou tem?— Penso comigo mesma, começo a ter um ataque de pânico e crise de ansiedade, meu coração bate tão forte que consigo escutar meus próprios batimentos, começo a suar frio, minha visão fica embaçada, tenho dificuldade pra respirar, tudo começa a zunir, perco a força por alguns instantes.

— Para com isso, agora não é hora de ser uma patricinha mimada e medrosa, o John esta lá fora em algum lugar lutando contra aquele sei lá oque, tentando te proteger e você aqui num armário se escondendo como uma garotinha amedrontada — Digo isso nos meus pensamentos tentando me reequilibrar e ficar estável novamente.

Porem em vão, pois escuto gritos seguidos do barulho de uma explosão, o medo me domina por uns instantes, tento me acalmar, saio do armário e olho pela janela, vejo pessoas correndo e criaturas que mais parecem zumbi de tão desfiguradas correndo atrás delas, escuto também pessoas correndo e gritando no corredor, ouço o mesmo barulho de minutos atrás, porem mais perto, e então outro estrondo me agacho atrás do carrinho do café da manhã.

O barulho no corredor fica mais alto, som de passos, porem tão pesados como se algo de metal tentasse atravessar o chão, escuto mais gritos e um grunhido muito alto, quase que um rugido.

Alguém bate na porta com violência querendo entrar, após algumas tentativas o grunhido fica mais alto ainda e os gritos se cessam, seguido de um estrondo, era a porta sendo arremessada, consigo ver através das frestas do carrinho, não era meu irmão, não era aquele monstro que estava com meu irmão, parecia uma versão monstruosa de segurança, então me lembrei dos dois seguranças que eu vi carregando o corpo do rapaz que me seguiu na festa, mas não era nem um pouco humano, tinha mais de dois metros de altura, uma pele coberta por escamas marrom, pés gigantes com garras enormes, possuía braços musculosos repleto de escamas mais claras, possuía quatro braços e duas cabeças, repletas de escamas e chifres, a criatura tinha olhos que brilhavam num amarelo cintilante, ela deu dois passos pra dentro do quarto e então solta outro rugido, muito mais alto e demorado, em seguida olha diretamente para o carrinho como se já soubesse o tempo todo que eu estava escondida ali.

O monstro começa a caminhar na minha direção e então arremessa o carrinho para o outro lado do quarto, me levanto e tento correr mas ele me pega com suas mãos gigantes e me joga na direção do quarto, acabo batendo com as minhas costas no sofá, e caindo atrás dele, perco o folego com o impacto, tento engatinhar para longe, mas minhas pernas estão doloridas, sinto o sofá se mexendo.

— É isso? Acabou? Vou morrer agora? Não! Pensa Sophie, oque o seu irmão faria? — Penso comigo mesma. Em segundos sinto o sofá sendo arremessado e as janelas se partindo em milhões de pedaços, olho pro monstro e ele esta esboçando um sorriso maquiavélico.

Se antes ele já era assustador agora atingiu um novo nível, me jogo mais para trás até estar colada na porta quebrada do quarto, tateio o chão procurando algo para me defender e então sinto algo de metal, a bandeja da comida, pego ela e coloco na minha frente. O monstro a parte em três com apenas um arranhão, jogo os pedaços nele enquanto grito, e instintivamente fecho os meus olhos.

Escuto um barulho e algo muito pesado caindo sobre minha perna. Abro os olhos e vejo as cabeças do monstro decapitadas entre minhas pernas, e seu corpo pendendo pra frente, grito e saio do caminho, me pergunto como fiz isso, como matei ele, mas percebo que não estou sozinha no quarto.

— Ainda bem que eu apareci pra te ajudar Sophie, se você tivesse morrido o John ficaria muito irritado — O rapaz que me seguiu no baile estava em pé na minha frente vestindo uma calça jeans rasgada e uma camiseta vermelha, estava com as mãos nos bolsos, estava esboçando uma cara tranquila como se fosse normal o que havia acontecido.

— Oque? Não! Você esta morto, eu vi os seguranças tirando o seu corpo da piscina! — Indago ele e sou correspondida com uma risada sarcástica.

— Você acha mesmo que eu vou morrer fácil assim? Qual seria a graça de morrer assim? Eu vim pra avisar você mas acho que você não sabe de nada, ou não lembra. Aiai, esse Johnnatan sempre querendo te proteger.

— Quem ou o que diabos é você? Avisar sobre o que? Como me conhece ou o meu irmão? — Pergunto já sem entender mais nada.

— Perdão, deixe que eu me apresente, me chamo Erick, você já me conhece, apenas não se lembra, pelo visto você, não se lembra de muita coisa, você deve me conhecer pelo meu outro nome, Hermafrodito.

— Hermafrodito? Que nem o filho de Afrodite com Hermes? — Lembrei de uma das historias que minha mae me contava.

— Exatamente esse, se bem que não posso me considerar filho deles, estou mais para criação, sou um protetor, guardiao se preferir, assim como o John, por falar nele, aonde ele está?- ele olha ao redor e fala com uma tranquilidade, quase como ignorando o fato do quarto estar destruído e ter um monstro decapitado no chão.

— Quando eu vi seu corpo na piscina eu desmaiei, e fui para a enfermaria, mas ele apareceu e começou a lutar com aquele monstro, e por falar nisso como você esta aqui? Vivo! E como matou ele assim fácil? —Pergunto enquanto olho para o corpo da criatura.

— Matar ele foi fácil, apenas tive que usar minha adaga, e fica meio difícil morrer afogado quando se é parte imortal, o John esta lutando contra um desses? — Ele aponta para o monstro enquanto faço cara de surpresa pelo fato dele dizer ser parte imortal, mas a essas horas isso não me surpreende mais.

— Não, ele esta lutando com uma harpia, ela falou o nome mas não consigo me lembrar, sei que é um nome de uma cidade grega, lembro que minha mãe falava dessa cidade nas historias, acho que é Calano, ou Caleno, algo assim.

— Espera um pouco, Celeno?— Ele parece preocupado. Aceno positivamente em resposta e ele parece surpreso — Oque ela esta fazendo aqui? Eu coloquei ela no tártaro a milênios, vamos, se for mesmo a Celeno talvez ele vá precisar da minha ajuda, onde eles estão? — ele se dirige a porta.

— Na enfermaria, mas espera não podemos deixar esse monstro aqui no chão, o que vamos fazer se alguém ver? — Pergunto enquanto me dirijo pra porta.

— Relaxa, Mundanos não conseguem ver criaturas do Submundo sem que eles se revelem pra elas, qualquer mundano que entrar aqui vai ver ele na forma humana dele, dois seguranças parrudos e medonhos decapitados, agora vamos — Não sei se entendo tudo, mas, são tantas coisas estranhas acontecendo que eu ignoro e sigo ele.

V- Revelações

Saímos do quarto em direção ao elevador, escutamos alguns gritos ao fundo, barulho de coisas quebrando e explosões, chegamos ao elevador mas não esta funcionando, vamos em direção as escadas, ele tira do bolso um cristal parecido com o que meu irmão usou, porem esse se transforma em uma adaga, provavelmente a adaga que ele disse que usou para decapitar o monstro, acho que nunca vi uma adaga tão linda, toda feita de cristal, o cabo de um cristal vermelho vibrante como rubi e a lamina branca incandescente, acredito que poderia ofuscar o próprio sol com ela.

Descemos até o andar do deck e eu fico apavorada, tem vários corpos jogados pelo chão, junto com vários monstros mortos, acabo travando. Ele me olha e pergunta se estou bem, levo alguns segundos para me recuperar e tentar entender.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? - Pergunto a ele enquanto passamos pelo deck e vamos para a lateral do navio em direção a parte traseira onde fica a enfermaria.

\- Esses monstros são servos de Hades e de Thanatos , porem foram modificados por outro ser, eles mataram os mundanos enquanto te procuravam, e eu matei todos eles também enquanto estava procurando o seu quarto, mas ouvi os gritos e vi o sofá sendo arremessado da janela e fui ver, dai encontrei você sendo atacada por aquele Demônio Draconiano - Ele fala isso enquanto aponta para o sofá no fundo da piscina e as almofadas flutuando junto com alguns corpos.

\- Mas como chegou lá tão rápido? O quarto fica no ultimo andar! - Olho pra cima e vejo as barras de ferro da sacada entortadas e os vidros da janela quebrados.

\- Sou criação de Hermes lembra? Então tenho os poderes dele, e um deles é a velocidade ao extremo- ele continua falando como se não fosse nada de mas.

\- Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber? - me coloco na frente dele.

\- Muita coisa, já que aparentemente você não sabe nada, mas relaxa que assim que ajudarmos o John ele te explicará tudo o que você precisa saber - Diz ele enquanto da batidinhas no meu ombro e continua em frente. Me coloco na frente dele bloqueando o caminho de novo.

\- Ainda não sei se entendi tudo, oque você me disse até agora, é tudo muito confuso.

\- Oque tem para entender? - Ele fala na mesma tranquilidade em que esta o tempo todo.

\- Tudo, quero entender essa historia, como você está aqui se eu vi você morto mais cedo? Como assim criação se você disse que é Hermafrodito, o filho de Hermes e Afrodite, você é o mesmo Hermafrodito das historias?

O que é Demônio Draconiano? O que são essas criaturas? O que tá acontecendo?

\- Calma ai ruivinha! Uma coisa de cada vez! Sim eu morri, mas temporariamente, por que eles me pegaram e afogaram, mas isso não é o bastante pra me matar. Sim sou o mesmo das Historias, porem pra não ficar complicado foi escrito que sou filho deles, mas sou uma criação entende? Eles não me tiveram, eu fui criado com cristais celestiais, essas criaturas e o demônio que te atacou estão atrás de você por que você também é diferente, te explico o resto depois, quanto mais a gente demorar, pior pode ser pro John.

Corremos para a enfermaria, passando por vários corpos, porem não conseguimos atravessar pelo corredor que dava para a enfermaria porque estava bloqueado com um buraco no chão. Escutamos uma explosão que estremeceu o navio inteiro. Partimos em direção ao andar de cima para tentar contornar a área afetada pelo buraco ,que parecia uma marca de explosão. Conseguimos chegar as escadas em um outro corredor, que era o mesmo onde eu havia conhecido o Erick na noite do baile. O salão de festas estava destruído, o Teto tinha desmoronado. A enfermaria ficava ao lado do salão de festas, mas também havia apenas ruinas, nenhum sinal do meu irmão.

Dentro do que era a salinha da enfermaria havia buraco na parede como se alguém tivesse sido jogado por ali, passamos pelo buraco, tinha umas poltronas e mesas jogadas pela sala e um grande buraco chamuscado no chão. Olhei para dentro do buraco e vi a sala de maquinas e um corpo jogado em cima de uma mesa de metal.

\- Sophie, ali. É o Johnnatan ali? - Ele apontava pro corpo. Entro em desespero.

\- Não, não pode ser ele, por favor me diz que não é ele.

\- Eu nao sei, vamos chegar mais perto pra ver melhor.

\- Como você espera que façamos isso? Tem um buraco enorme entre a gente e ele - Meu olho já começava a lacrimejar.

\- É só a gente ir voando - Ele expressa um sorriso irônico vendo mina cara de confusa.

\- Não sei por que isso não me surpreende, tem mais alguma habilidade que você tenha que eu precise saber além de ser super rápido, super forte e agora aparentemente poder voar?

\- Esqueceu de dizer que sou imortal, e super gostoso - Ele me olhava com uma cara de deboche que não sei porque mas me fazia querer beijar ele ao mesmo tempo que dava vontade de dar um soco.

\- Haha, vai se achando, que de bonito você não tem nada.

\- Sabe Sophie, sei que você está mentindo sobre isso.

\- A claro agora você pode ler mentes também?

\- Não queria dizer isso pra não te deixar embaraçada mas uma das habilidades em comum que todos que são como eu temos é a capacidade de comunicaçao por telepatia, então...- ele me olhava com aquela cara de deboche de novo.

\- É melhor você não comentar sobre isso com ninguém se não juro que dou um modo de te matar definitivamente.

\- Relaxa, não duvido que consiga, afinal você pode ser muito mais poderosa que os próprios deuses.

\- O que? Como assim? Eu não tenho nenhum poder, eu não sou como você.

\- Realmente Sophie, você não é como eu, você é algo muito mais poderoso. Eu te expliquei o que eu e o Johnny somos, porém eu não falei oque você é. Seus pais são como eu e o Johnny, juntos nos quatro somos as quatro armas sagradas da primeira geração de proteção da Dimensão Cristal.

\- Espera ai, o que é essa Dimensão Cristal?

\- Alguma hora eu vou te explicar tudo, porque é muito complicado de explicar e assimilar isso tudo, então vamos focar em chegar lá em baixo e ver se é o Johnny ou não e dar o fora daqui, porque logo vai anoitecer e vai por mim, agora que esses demônios sabem que você está viva não vão parar enquanto não te pegarem, temos que te levar para um lugar seguro.

\- Ok. Então como você faz para voar? Usa tênis com asas como nas histórias ou tem asas? Ou funciona com feitiços como em filmes de bruxos?

\- Você ta achando que eu sou o que? Uma fada? Vamos usar um dos meus cristais.

\- Esse é outro assunto que eu quero entender, por que tudo em forma de cristal? Tem algo haver com o fato de vc vir de uma dimensão chamada Cristal ?Por que não usar ferro, aço ou algo assim ?

\- Olha, eu fui criado na Dimensão Cristal mas vivia no Olimpo, mas não vim através de um portal eu fui jogado durante a Queda dos grandes, e quando eu apareci aqui eu estava a metros do chao, e não conseguia voar, estava fraco pela guerra, então cai. Na queda eu me machuquei muito, acabei perdendo partes do meu corpo verdadeiro, que é como uma armadura de cristal que guarda minha essencia, que é pura magia e luz, soube que isso aconteceu eras atrás com os outros, então usamos os pedaços que quebraram dessas armaduras pra forjar armas usando a magia que existia em nos, e assumi essa forma humana.

\- Então esses cristais são parte de você? Não tem como restaurar? Colar ou algo assim?

\- Sophie, é um pedaço de cristal tecno-biologico, não é simples consertar isso, ainda mais sem a magia dos grandes. Mas vamos parar de perder tempo.

Meus olhos ficam atenciosamente fitando os cristais que ele segura, fico imaginando a dor que deve ser estar incompleto, e não poder se reconstruir. De repente vejo uma luz emanar do cristal que desaparece no meio dela, que flutua em direção às suas costas e começa a criar forma, a luz se intensifica por um momento chegando a ficar ofuscante, como se ele estivesse com o sol inteiro nas costas, e então desaparece revelando um par de asas Branco-aperoladas feitas do mesmo cristal. E seus cabelos castanhos cresceram até a altura da cintura, além de aparecer marcas, como tatuagens, em espiral em suas mãos com linhas fazendo um trajeto até outra espiral embaixo de seus olhos castanhos, que brilhavam em um tom avermelhado quase iguais a como eu achei que tinha visto os olhos do John brilhar, agora penso que realmente brilharam.

\- Agora você virou um anjo?

\- O que? Não, eu não sou um anjo, é um pedaço da minha armadura, consigo usar algumas partes mas não muitas sem entrar em exaustão, usar esses cristais consomem muita magia fora do Olimpo e da Dimensão Cristal- Ele entao me segurou pela cintura e olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos- Está pronta Sophie?

Antes que eu sequer conseguisse pensar ele abriu as enormes asas e pulou no buraco, fiquei maravilhada com aquelas asas, seu brilho, sua cor, era simplesmente magnífico, desejava poder tocar nelas, mas não podia pensar nisso agora, tinha que me concentrar no que estava por vir. Descemos até o fundo do buraco, ao pousar, suas asas se retrairam e brilharam intensamente se desfazendo em luz. Fui correndo em direção ao corpo, fiquei aliviada, não era ele, mas agora outras duvidas surgiam na minha mente, onde ele estava? Onde estava Celeno? Será que ele estava bem? Vivo? Olhamos ao redor e notamos que havia outros corpos ali, mas não eram de humanos, eram mais daqueles monstros desfigurados.

\- Eles são Zumbis? - perguntei enquanto olhava um deles mais de perto.

\- De certa forma, sim. Eles são soldados infernais, criados por Hades e Thanatos com corpos de mundanos que acabaram no mundo inferior, nao tem alma, e normalmente são muito fracos, mas esses, nem tanto, por que parece que foram modificados por alguem, mas no geral servem apenas para atormentar os mortos e podem ser letais pra os mundanos. Com certeza o Johnny passou por aqui, espera que vou dar uma olhada mais ampla pra ver no navio inteiro.

\- Você não é nem doido de pensar em me deixar aqui sozinha com esses zumbis.

\- Você está com medo deles? Ai, está bem vem vou te deixar em outro lugar e vou olhar o navio.

Mais uma vez as asas dele se materializaram, ele me segurou pela cintura de novo, parecia gostar de me ver sem graça, e então levantou voo e me deixou perto da piscina que ficava na parte de traz do navio, onde eu tinha visto ele morto mais cedo. Então ele começou a correr, tentava acompanhar com os olhos , porém via apenas um borrão se movendo por todo o canto. Alguns segundos depois ele reapareceu e disse que não tinha nenhum sinal do John nem da Celeno, e mais nenhum sobrevivente.

\- E agora? Oque vamos fazer? O que vamos dizer quando chegar ajuda? E depois, para onde vamos?

\- Nada, não vamos dizer nada! Até porque não vamos estar aqui quando chegar ajuda. Vou nos levar pra um lugar seguro, ja temos tudo que precisamos.

Entao partimos voando, ja estava escuro, era tarde da noite. Fiquei me perguntando onde o John poderia estar. As mesmas perguntas na mente me preocupavam se ele estava bem, se estava machucado, se é que ainda estava vivo. Fiquei pensando nisso por umas duas horas até que cai no sono nos braços de Erick.


End file.
